


The best you can hope

by Once_upon_a_midnight_story



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Vera and the Vade Maecum infernal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_midnight_story/pseuds/Once_upon_a_midnight_story
Summary: A missing scene from season one finale.Vera is in the Reliquary, alone with her thoughts and the Vade Maecum Infernal...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The best you can hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I tried, probably it is terrible but I tried.  
> I had this idea in my mind I wanted to explore: Vera after the attempt of destroying the Vade Maecum. I could say it is a little darker than I expected.  
> English is not my first language, I usually write academic stuff, definitely far from creative writing. This is the first time I've written directly in English, usually I translate from my mother tongue. Well, I found out that changing writing language, I have changed completely my style... I'm a little puzzled... Feel free to point out any huge grammar mistake, I need to improve!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

She is sitting behind her desk in the Reliquary, staring at the flames in the fireplace, the cracking embers a cruel reminder of her failure. She has always felt connected with the fire maybe because it is volatile and unpredictable, and it would destroy anything that dares to get too close. The perfect description of Vera Stone, they say.

She is still, contemplative. A glass of bourbon in one hand, the other is holding tightly a silver container.

She takes a long drink, the liquid burning her throat, then put the crystal back on her desk. One manicured finger start playing with the ashes in the recipient. Vera’s face becomes solemn, a look of uncertainty touches her eyes but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

«Restituatur», a flick of her fingers and a book is now replacing the ashes. She can feel the attraction, the power of the Vade Maecum infernal, it is calling her, seductively. She can’t move a muscle for a while, she is just able to breathe, in and out, in and out.

By the time Ms. Drake exposed her great idea, she had known it was condemned to failure. Nothing is capable of destroying a grimoire so powerful, neither Nephilim Tears. She was about to tell the young lady the terrible truth when she looked in her eyes: they were so full of trust and hope that Vera couldn’t find the strength to destroy that juvenile spirit.

It wasn’t a sentimental reaction, no, far from that. But, no matter how many times she has been keeping saying this in her head, the truth is that she acted driven by her feelings. She felt jealous of Alyssa Drake, better, she yearned to experience that blind and naive faith in someone else just once more in her life. She had lost that feeling long before joining the order.

So here she is, alone in the middle of the night, with a book supposed to be gone forever. She has kept her disciples safe this time, away from the burden of a cursed book. It is her responsibility now, one of many prices she is already paying.

She places her hand on the leather cover. It is cold. A lot of things in her life are cold: the marble stone of the altar where she laid helpless, an unwilling sacrifice for a ritual; the silver knife running on her arms again and again, her pale skin sinking in red blood; the lifeless body of her little daughter.

Her heart, however, her heart is far for being cold. She wishes it could be the case but she can’t have that mercy. She cares; her acolytes, the temple, even the damn werewolves. She cares though she pretends to be a cold-hearted bitch.

She feels a breeze caressing her body. It whispers to her ears promises of relief. She could shut down all of her emotions, no more grief, nor tenderness. All it asks is unconditional surrender.

It’s a fallacy and she knows that. The book is demanding her humanity, but for a moment she plays with the idea of giving up, the Order be damned.

Then again, at the end of this horrible day, she was able to protect her students, a dark Magus was defeated, the Vade Maecum is no longer a threat according to the general knowledge and she is still alive.

Sometimes that’s the best you can hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Acceptable, nice, horrible, rubbish?  
> Leave me a note! Plz!


End file.
